moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppet Movie/Credits
Opening Logos *AFD · Associated Film Distribution Opening Credits *Sir Lew Grade and Martin Starger Present *A Jim Henson Production *"The Muppet Movie" *Music and Lyrics by: Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher *Film Editor: Chris Greenbury *Production Designer: Joel Schiller *Director of Photography: Isidore Mankofsky *Executive Producers: Martin Starger, Sir Lew Grade *Producer: Jim Henson *Written by: Jerry Juhl and Jack Burns *Directed by: James Frawley Ending Credits *Starring The Muppet Performers: **Jim Henson as Kermit The Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf **Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam The Eagle **Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Lew Zealand **Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Janice, Sweetums, Beaker **Dave Golez as The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *And Charles Durning as Doc Hopper *Austin Pendleton as Max *Co-Producer: David Lazer *Creative Consultant: Frank Oz *Special Guest Stars: Edgar Bergen, Milton Berle, Mel Brooks, James Coburn, Dom DeLuise, Elliott Gould, Bob Hope, Madeline Kahn, Carol Kane, Cloris Leachman, Steve Martin, Richard Pryor, Terry Savalas, Orson Welles, Paul Williams *Featuring: **Scott Walker ... Frog Killer **Lawrence Gabriel, Jr. ... Sailor **Ira H. Grubman ... Bartender **H.B. Haggerty ... Lumberjack **Bruce Kirby ... Gate Guard **Tommy Madden ... One-Eyed Midget **James Frawley ... Waiter **Arnold Roberts ... Cowboy *with Muppet Performers: Steve Whitmire, Bruce Schwartz, Kathryn Mullen, Michael Davis, Bob Payne, Buz Suraci, Eren Ozker, Tony Basilicato, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady, Jerry Juhl, Adam Hunt, Olga Felgemacher *And Carroll Spinney as Big Bird *Music Scored and Adapted by: Paul Williams *Arranged and Conducted by: Ian Freebairn-Smith *Executive in Charge of Production: Richard L. O'Connor *Production Manager: Kurt Neumann *First Assistant Director: Ron Wright *Second Assistant Director: Penny Adams Flowers *Muppet Designers: Caroly Wilcox, Mari Kaestle, Dave Golez, Kathryn Mullen, Ed Christie, Larry Jameson, Faz Fazakas, Kermit Love, Sherry Ammott, Wendy Midener, Janet Lerman-Graff, Bonnie Erickson, Don Sahlin, and Amy Van Gilder *Muppet Workshop Coordinators: John Lovelady, Amy Van Gilder *Muppet Production Coordinator: Lynn M. Klugman *Muppet Design Consultant: Michael Frith *Muppet Costume Designer: Calista Hendrickson *New York Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormick *Muppet Visual Consultant: Leigh Malone *Muppet Technical Coordinators: Richard Holloway, Martin Baker *Casting: Gus Schirmer *Production Associate: Lee Rose *Production Coordinators: Teresa Stokovic, Shirley Snyder *Script Supervistor: Ulla Bourne *Camera Operator: Richard Edesa *Art Director: Les Gobruegge *Assistant Art Director: Eric Orbom *Set Designers: Julia Harmount, Julius King *Illustrator: Tom Southwell *Set Decorator: Richard Goddard *Property Master: Horst Grandt *Assistant Property Master: Tommy Tomlinson *Special Effects: Robbie Knott *Sound Mixer: Charles Lewis *Boom Operator: Ralph Babcock *Makeup: Ben Nye II *Costume Designer: Gwen Capetanos *Costume Supervisor: Charles James *Costumer: Sharon Day *Construction Coordinator: Roy Kirkpatrick *Location Manager: Buck Edwards *Key Grip: Joseph Collins *Gaffer: Lee Heckler *Construction Foreman: Henry Kentop *Post Production Supervisor: James Potter *Post Production Assistant: Robin Forman *Assistant Film Editor: Steve Polivka *Music Editor: John Caper, Jr. *Sound Effects Editor: Bill Wistrom *Music Recorded and Mixed by: Garry Ulmer *Transportation Captain: Don Casella *Camera · Video: Bruce Hill *Video Operators: Lindsay Hill, Robert Lowry *Playback Operator: Paul Nelson *Greensman: Kenneth Richey *Re-Recording Mixer: David Dockendorf *Opticals: Westheimer Company *Craft Service: William Beaumont *Production Auditor: Rusty Warren *Associate Auditor: Ellen Adolph *Producer's Secretary: Pamela Varney *Director's Secretary: Mireille Machu *Production Assistants: Michael Flynn, Fred Fisher *Unit Publicist: Saul Kahan *Still Photographers: Marcia Reed, Sidney Baldwin, John Shannon *Titles by: Wayne Fitzgerald *Special Thanks to: David Odell *Big Bird courtesy of Children's Television Workshop *This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *Recorded in Dolby Stereo® *Approved No. 25675 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © MCMLXXIX ITC Films, Inc. · All Rights Reserved *for ITC Entertainment Dedication Screen *This film is dedicated to the memory and magic of Edgar Bergen Category:Credits